Archnemon
Archnemon= Archnemon is a Demon Beast Digimon which has the appearance of the "Queen of Spiders" of Greek mythology. As the queen who presides over all Dokugumon, it is a highly intelligent and extremely cunning Digimon. It is skilled at transforming into a human-like appearance, getting the opponent to let down their guard so that it can approach and completely devour them. Also, because of its extremely short temper and ferocious personality, many Digimon are afraid of it. |-|Dokugumon= A cursed Digimon in the shape of a spider, whose entire body has been parasitised by a computer virus. While it was originally a spider-type, it had a docile personality typical of insect-type Digimon; however, at some point, it was drawn into a powerful electromagnetic storm and infected by a computer virus that had been circulating around the Network. Since then, it has become but a lump of poison, or in other words a computer virus, that corrodes anything it touches. Not only that, special mention has to be given to its great movement speed, made possible thanks to its eight legs. No matter how desperately one tries to get away, Dokugumon will never be far behind, and it will not stop its chase until the opponent ceases to continue running out of exhaustion. |-|Human Archnemon= Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A | 3-C Name: Dokugumon | Archnemon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless, but treated as Female Age: Varies Classification: Champion level Virus Attribute Insect Digimon | Ultimate level Virus Attribute Demon Beast Digimon Powers and Abilities: Dokugumon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Poison Manipulation (Can infect opponents via contact), Corrosion Inducement (Anything that touches it immediately corrodes), Durability Negation (Anything that touches it melts), Thread Manipulation, Summoning, Immortality (Type 1), Offensive Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Pit Crusher, Resistance to Corrosion Inducement, Poison Manipulation (Can come into contact with fellow Dokugumon and not get corroded or inflected by its virus) |-|Archnemon= All previous abilities, Acid Manipulation |-|General Digimon Abilities=Non-Corporeal (All Digimon are actually "souls" that exist on a higher plane of reality following an emanationism cosmology. Interactions with the Digimon that occur in the franchise are so because of specific events that either create manifestation bodies for the Digimon or turn humans into digital entities), Regeneration (Low-Mid. The Wireframe of a Digimon, corresponding to its armor/skin, is covered with a texture that is the first form of defense of a Digimon. Digimon are able to quickly regenerate their Wireframes after they are damaged, at least under normal conditions. Digimon are also able to completely regenerate their wireframes even after they are destroyed, forming the Digitamas, although this is combat applicable), Non-Physical Interaction (Digimon are able to touch each other, as well as their Digicores, which are the very essence of the Digimon. They are also able to touch the souls and minds of humans and animals like Koichi, Mirei, Takumi and Pete), Hacking and Information Manipulation (Digimon are the best hacking tools around the world, replacing almost entirely by any conventional hacking program prior to their discoveries and yet the best way to combat the Digimon is DIgimon itself), Reality Warping (In fact, in Digimon hacking is the correspondent of Reality Warping in the digital worlds, and they are able to manipulate reality itself when necessary), Absorption (Digimon are able to absorb data from the surrounding environment and from other beings, allowing them to assimilate this data to itself), Power Mimicry (By absorbing opponents' data, the Digimon assimilates their powers for themselves. Digimon are able to learn the attacks of opponents just by observing them, although this is limited by the intelligence of the Digimon), Reactive Evolution (Digimon are able to rewrite their own data structures being able to adapt to different situations), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others. Digimon are in essence a 5-Dimensional existence and even though they aren't physically this powerful, their mind and souls are still of a higher plane), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Digimon have their minds and souls, protected by the Wireframe, requiring one to cross the wireframe before reaching the minds/souls of a Digimon), Hacking and Power Nullification (Digimon are resistant to the bugging of the Eaters, which usually corrupt data leaving them useless) Attack Potency: Island level (Comparable to other Champion level Digimon such as Frigimon) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Should be comparable to fellow Ultimate level Digimon such as Digitamamon) | Galaxy level (Consistently combats the Digidestined, including Digimon such as Paildramon and Silphymon) Speed: Relativistic (Considered to be extremely fast for a Champion level Digimon and thus should be comparable to the likes of Stingmon) | Relativistic with FTL reactions (Comparable to other Ultimate level Digimon) | Relativistic+ with FTL reactions (Can consistently keep up with the Digidestined Ultimate levels) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | Galactic Class Durability: Island level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level | Galaxy level Stamina: Extremely High (Can constantly chase foes for long periods of time until they get tired and still have enough energy to fight) Range: Melee Range, tens of meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Varies among the species. Weaknesses: Vaccine Digimon and Fire Based Skills Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Dokugumon *'Stinger Poration:' Fires a poisonous blast from its mouth. *'Arachno Batoto:' Shoots a web from its abdomen. *'Spider Machine Gun:' Shoots Kodokugumon at the enemy. *'Pit Crusher:' Launches arrows of darkness at the opponent that destroys any data they touch. Archnemon *'Spider Thread:' Cleaves the opponent with razor-sharp wires or binds them with webbing from its hands. *'Acid Mist:' Breathes out an acidic green mist. *'Predation Spider:' Attacks the opponent with the countless carnivorous Dokugumon hidden in its abdomen. Key: Dokugumon | Archnemon | Archnemon (Digimon Adventure 02) Others Notable Victories: Bug-Eaten (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) Bug-Eaten's Profile (Dokugumon was used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Gishki Emilia (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Emilia's profile (Both were 3-C and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Insects Category:Animal Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Spiders Category:Royal Characters Category:Leaders Category:Queens Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Thread Users Category:Summoners Category:Immortals Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Acid Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Reality Warpers